


Fire and Ice

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Takuya and Tommy share a moment together late at night, Tommy is worried that Takuya will reject him
Relationships: Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Takuya
Kudos: 7





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tommy had left the group, no not to go off on his own but take care of a little problem. The boy’s feelings for Takuya had grown and developed into something he didn’t really understand. He knew that when he was around him he felt happy and warm.  
  
He felt his manhood twitch when he looked at Takuya, his length becoming painful in the confines of his pants. He excused himself from the group and found a safe secluded spot so he could relieve himself.  
  
Dropping his pants and boxers he freed his hard 6 inch pecker. “Takuya ahh!” he moaned as he took hold of his length. He started pumping himself, with his mind thinking of Takuya doing it to him.  
  
He began leaking pre, and he used that to pump himself faster. “Ah ah ah!” he panted, with each stroke of his arousal he caused more pre to leak out. Sliding his free hand up his shirt he played with one of his nipples.  
  
It wasn’t long before he found his release. “Takuya!” he moans as he shoots his seed into the air. He slumped against a tree and looked at his cum covered hand.  
  
He wipes his seed on his underwear, and redresses. Upon returning to the group he sees everyone has gone to bed except Takuya. “You ok Tommy?” he asks, the boy nods. “You sure, you can always talk to me you know that.”  
  
“Really?” the older boy nods and Tommy comes over to him. “Ok, you see I have this friend, who has feelings for another guy. My friend doesn’t know what to do?”  
  
Takuya wasn’t stupid, he’d seen plenty of shows to know Tommy was talking about himself, and by the way he’s blushing and looking at him he knew Tommy was talking about him. “I see, well your friend should confess and have the courage to follow his heart.”  
  
Tommy takes a deep breath, and just as he is about to confess, Takuya kisses him. Tommy’s eyes widen, but the feeling from the kiss helps him relax and the boy begins to kiss back.  
  
Their kiss deepens, as their tongues meet and dance together. Tommy is quickly dominated not that he minds.  
  
Takuya eventually breaks the kiss so he can strip Tommy of his clothing, and the fire spirit bearer kisses his exposed skin as it is revealed. Tommy moans and arches his back in pleasure, soon his pants and underwear come down and his hard on springs up.  
  
The older boy smiles and caresses his balls, while placing kisses along his length. “Ah Takuya!” he moaned, his length twitching.  
  
“Your so sensitive, were you playing with yourself earlier?” Tommy blushed, that all the answer Takuya needed. He took the boy’s manhood into his mouth, and began licking and sucking him, while his hand reached back to tease the boy’s entrance.  
  
“Takuya!” he moaned and came spilling his seed into Takuya’s mouth. The older boy drank it all down and pulled off his length.  
  
Tommy felt the bulge in Takuya’s pants and wanted to return the favor. Takuya nodded, and took off his clothes, removing everything but his goggles. The younger male blushed as he eyed him up and down.  
  
Takuya’s huge 8 inch length sprang free. Tommy slid down, and began licking his length trying to get him wet for what was to come. Takuya worked on preparing him more, slipping another finger inside him.  
  
He worked two fingers in and out of him, causing him to moan. Once his cock was wet enough, he removed his fingers much to Tommy’s disappointment, but he was moved onto his hands and knees.  
  
“Do you want this?” he asked, rubbing his length against his ass.  
  
“Yes!” Takuya positioned his cock at his hole, he started pushing in and Tommy hissed in slight pain. Takuya went slow letting Tommy adjust to his size and girth.  
  
It wasn’t long before Takuya was buried balls deep inside him, he stilled letting Tommy adjust, and the boy began pleading for more. Not wanting to disappoint him, he started to move. He pulled back all the way to the tip and quickly thrust back in. “Ahh yes!” he moaned and began thrusting back to meet Takuya’s thrusts.  
  
Without any touch to his cock Tommy came, shooting his seed shooting all over the ground. His clenching heat brought Takuya over the edge. He filled Tommy to brim with his seed.  
  
Takuya pulled him up and held him, but kept his cock still inside him. “Takuya I love you.”  
  
“I love you to!”  
  
End


End file.
